


Donor

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron's greatest minds may never know, Is this organ theft?, The ethical conundrums of Starscream Mitosis, visceral reaction to one's own corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Starscream was very uncomfortable at having to dig his hands into his corpse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Donor

As soon as his missile pierces his clone's chest, Starscream is overwhelmed with pain, but only for the brief nanoklicks it takes for the clone to die. Spitting out some expletive or another, Starscream kneels down, preparing to take the clone's T-Cog.

The inside of the blast wound is fused through heat, so he'll have to open the corpse's chest cavity. He tries not to think too hard about what he's doing. Digging his servos under the edges of the interior wound isn't helping like he thought it would.

With some readjusting to the exterior chest plating seams, Starscream pries up the piece. Without his- Without its plating, the clone's internals are clearly visible. He gags at the sight of some of the mechanisms, still moving despite the death of their user.

Starscream covers his optics, trying to dig through the corpse blind- Lovely. A piston has pinned a servo against the spark chamber. What fun! Grumbling, Starscream opens his optics, biting his glossa to prevent any noise. He gently pushes the piston aside, freeing his servo.

The shell of a body is barely room temperature when the original Starscream locates its T-Cog. He sighs. "Let's get this over with..."

With a rip, the T-Cog is free from its casing. Better than new! Or, slightly used. He tries not to think too hard about how he got it, but the corpse is _right there, and by the Pit this is wrong he's going to purge his energon tanks-_

Starscream takes shuddering intakes, turning away from his crime. The T-Cog in his servos remains warm, reminding him of what he's done anyways. It's alright, he's killed bots before. They've just... Never had his face.

He glances at the corpse, and shudders, kicking it away.

For a moment, Starscream considers dropping the remains off at MECH's doorstep, but then they'd have a full Cybertronian, and that wouldn't bode well for anyone.

Though he doesn't want to do much as look at the thing, there should be some way to honor the clone. Sure, it wanted to kill him, but for good enough reason. And really, he would've done the same. And, in fact, technically had! So. Honor it was.

The corpse is dragged outside without much fanfare. With not-insignificant effort, a eulogy is attempted. It's an awkward thing, filled with pauses and technicalities. He can't do this, it's himself he's doing this for. With an exasperated huff, Starscream re-boards the Harbringer, the pit in his energon processing center deepening.


End file.
